Promise
by Clover cafe
Summary: Janji yang pernah Sasuke buat sebelum ia pindah. Janji yang sampai saat ini masih Sakura pegang. For S-Savers Contest BTC V. Sasusaku AU


Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, Romance

Kategori: SasuSaku AU for Fanfiction

Prompt: #50

Warning: Alternative Universe, misstype, bahasa tidak baku, diksi yang acak-acakan, ooc.

oOo

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Keputusan orangtuaku sudah bulat Sakura."

"Berapa lama kau akan menetap di Inggris?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia harus tahu kapan Sasuke kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura." jawaban yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Sakura.

"Aku akan jujur pada perasaanku sekarang. Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun." Sakura menyatakan perasaan yang dari dulu ia pendam. Ia nekat menyatakannya karena ia tidak tahu kapan Sasuke kembali dan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu kita berjanji." Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura menyukainya? Kenapa bisa?

"Janji apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku dan kita tidak akan putus sebelum kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku tahu hubungan jarak jauh bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi aku harap kita bisa melewatinya ya Sakura. Aku percaya padamu." Sakura yakin itu adalah hal terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke katakan. Sakura benar-benar senang sampai tak terasa air matanya memgalir.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung pada Sakura.

"Ini tangis bahagia Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar senang. Aku akan bertahan walaupun sesulit apapun."

 _Promise by Clover Cafe_

 _Don't like don't read_

 _I've warned you_

 _-Once upon a time, i fall in love with a person who didn't love me back. The end."_

oOo

Sakura terbangun dengan mata yang berkantung, rambut yang berantakan. Astaga ia memimpikan hal itu lagi. Janji yang dulu pernah Sasuke buat untuknya. Janji yang dibuat empat tahun yang lalu di atap sekolah saat upacara kelulusan Sakura dan Sasuke di sekolah menengah pertama. Janji yang dibuat oleh dua orang remaja yang sedang labil. Sakura tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menepati janjinya atau tidak, tapi Sakura benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun. Bagaimanapun statusnya saat ini adalah pacar Sasuke 'kan? Sakura melirik jam weker yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jam tujuh. Sakura yang baru saja merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur, tiba-tiba terperanjat saat ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk kuliah.

"Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa bahwa hari ini hari pertama kuliah?" Sakura langsung mempersiapkan diri. Hei, bagaimanapun ia tidak mau datang telat pada hari pertama kuliah 'kan? Itu akan menjadi kesan buruk bagi Sakura. Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. 'Tidak terlalu berantakan' pikirnya. Sakura bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi. Mengenai orang tua Sakura, mereka sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Yang artinya saat ini Sakura hanya sendiri di rumahnya. Sakura adalah anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Sakura saat ini baru saja masuk di Konoha University. Ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Konoha University adalah universitas yang elit. Tidaklah mudah untuk masuk ke Konoha University. Sakura sendiri masuk karena ia memang anak yang pintar dan cerdas,bukan hanya karena orang-orang kaya saja yang bisa masuk, tetapi juga mereka harus benar-benar pintar. Ia mendapat beasiswa penuh di Konoha University karena kemampuannya.

Setelah Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya, ia langsung menuju mading karena pembagian kelas dan juga lokasi kelas semuanya di tempel di mading. Sakura tidak mengenal semua teman yang sekelas dengannya. Ia harus membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan perkuliahan yang tentunya berbeda dengan lingkungan saat sekolah menengah atas. Sakura memang tidak mengenal siapapun di kelasnya, namun bukan berarti tidak ada yang ia kenal di kampusnya ini. Sakura mempunyai teman atau bisa dibilang sahabat sehidup semati, mengingat mereka berteman sejak mereka lahir. Orangtua mereka adalah sahabat, jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika anak mereka juga bersahabat. Ino—tepatnya Yamanaka Ino nama sahabat Sakura itu. Sahabat Sakura itu mempunyai rambut pirang panjang yang selalu diikat ekor kuda. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang ingin mendalami bidang kedokteran, Ino sangat menyukai fashion dan mengambil jurusan fashion di Konoha University.

"Forehead." hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Salahkan saja jidatnya yang terlampau lebar, sehingga Ino memanggilnya begitu. Sakura berbalik dan melihat sahabatnya itu tengah berlari, jangan lupakan teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga. Ino langsung memeluk Sakura seakan-akan mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa, padahal mereka setiap hari bertemu. Sahabat Sakura ini memang agak unik, tapi itulah yang membuat Sakura tidak bosan bersahabat dengan Ino. Selalu ada hal yang baru, Ino juga gadis yang menyenangkan walau terkadang gila.

"Pig, ini masih pagi. Kenapa kau harus berteriak-teriak begitu?" mereka berdua memang punya panggilan sayang masing-masing. Jika Ino memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Forehead dikarenakan jidatnya yang lebar, maka Sakura memanggil Ino itu Pig. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Pig, mungkin karena rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda terlihat seperti babi di mata Sakura.

"Kau masih ingat Sasuke kan? Kau masih pacaran dengannya kan?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Tentu saja ia masih mengingat Sasuke. Perihal hubungan mereka, Sakura pikir mereka masih berpacaran.

"Tentu saja Pig, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya. Soal pacaran itu, sepertinya masih karena masing-masing dari kita tidak ada yang memutuskan hubungan." jelas Sakura.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ikut aku." Ino langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya ke tempat yang Sakura tidak tahu. Sakura benar-benar bingung pada sifat Ino yang satu ini. Selalu Sakura membuat penasaran.

"Kita mau kemana Pig?" tanya Sakura yang benar-benar bingung saat ini.

"Sudah, kau ikut saja." 'Tentu saja aku ikut karena kau menyeretku seperti ini, Pig.' batin Sakura

Ino tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membuat Sakura meringis melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Pig kau keterlaluan, lihat tanganku merah." Ino sama sekali mengabaikan Sakura yang saat ini sedang bergumam kesal.

"Lupakan soal tanganmu dan sekarang lihat ke depan." Sakura memberengut kesal. Mana mungkin ia melupakan rasa sakit karena diseret Ino 'kan?

"Kau ini meneyebalkan Pig, masa kau tega pad—" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat ia melihat sosok dihadapannya. Sosok yang sering dirindukannya. Pemuda yang dulu mengikat janji dengannya. Sakura tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Pemuda itu semakin tampan oh jangan lupakan perawakannya yang membuat setiap gadis berteriak girang. Yang sama hanya wajahnya yang tetap angkuh dan terkesan dingin. Sakura bahkan tidak dapat berkata-kata saat ini. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Selama empat tahun, mereka benar-benar tidak saling mengabari satu sama lain. Sakura benar-benar merindukan Sasukenya. Tepukan ringan di pundaknya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura akan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke melewatinya tanpa menyapa ataupun melirik Sakura.

"Kejar sana. Ia masih pacarmu kan? Mungkin dia malu jika dilihat banyak orang. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat Sasuke?" mungkin Ino benar. Ia harus mengejar Sasuke dan bertanya soal hubungannya.

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengejar Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berada di Fakultas Bisnis. Karena masih hari pertama kuliah, jadi para mahasiswi dan mahasiswa hanya mengecek kelas dan menghadiri sebuah bimbingan saat pukul satu siang. Sasuke langsung melihat pergelangan tangannya saat tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya 'Siapa dia? Berani sekali menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke' batinnya.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke melupakannya?

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Apa kau kau tidak mengingatku?" Sakura berharap jika Sasuke hanya berpura-pura lupa padanya.

"Haruno Sakura, lalu kenapa kau menggenggam pergelangan tanganku seperti itu? Kau itu siapa sih? Menganggu saja." Sakura baru sadar jika sedari tadi, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingat janji yang dulu pernah kau buat? Saat upacara kelulusan di SMP, tepatnya di atap sekolah?" Sakura benar-benar ingin Sasuke mengingatnya. Apa selama ini, hanya Sakura saja yang berharap lebih dan mengingat janji itu?

"Apa aku harus mengingat hal itu? Seberapa penting bagi hidupku? Dengar, aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku juga tidak ingat janji yang pernah kubuat denganmu. Jika memang dulu aku pernah membuat janji denganmu, lupakanlah. Itu hanya membuang-buang waktumu saja." Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang kaget dengan segala yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ternyata benar- itu hanyalah janji remaja yang entah akan ditepati atau tidak. Tapi mungkin saja jika Sasuke amnesia, sehingga melupakan Sakura dan janji mereka. Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Sakura akan berusaha akan Sasuke mengingatnya kembali dengan sekuat tenaganya.

oOo

"Bagaimana Forehead?" tanya Ino. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang, mengingat jam satu nanti mereka ada bimbingan.

"Tidak bagus Pig. Sasuke bilang ia tidak mengingatku, apalagi janji yang pernah ia buat. Sasuke malah menyuruhku melupakannya, jika memang dulu ia pernah membuat janji padaku." Ino bisa melihat raut kekecewaan dari sahabatnya ini. Tentu saja kecewa. Bagaimana rasanya jika selama empat tahun kau menunggunya karena ia membuat janji denganmu? Janji untuk berpacaran denganmu? Astaga, pasti menyakitkan apalagi jika kau tidak pernah berkomunikasi lewat apapun selama itu. Kau tidak mengatahui kabarnya dan sekarang orang itu ada di hadapanmu. Satu kampus denganmu. Seharusnya Sakura senang karena Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang lupa akan Sakura dan janji yang pernah ia buat, dan malah meminta Sakura untuk melupakan janjinya? Sungguh brengsek sekali Uchiha bungsu itu. Ino berjanji, jika Sasuke membuat Sakura sedih lebih dari ini maka Ino tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajar Sasuke walaupun ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang kekuatannya tidak akan sebanding dengan Sasuke.

"Si brengsek itu."

"Sudahlah Pig, lebih baik kita ke aula saja. Tinggal setengah jam lagi waktu kita untuk istirahat, aula cukup jauh dari kantin lho." ajak Sakura. Sakura tidak ingin telat dalam menghadiri bimbingan. Bimbingan itu sangat penting karena semua peraturan dan ketentuan lainnya akan di umumkan saat bimbingan. Pun jika ada mahasiswi atau mahasiswa yang telat, aka nada konsekuensi yang harus diterima. Sakura bergidik hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

"Baiklah Forehead." akhirnya Ino berhenti mengumpat dan mengikuti Sakura.

Bimbingan selesai pukul lima sore. Benar-benar bimbingan yang membosankan menurut Ino. Ia bahkan tidur sepanjang bimbingan berlangsung. Ino melirik Sakura. Sakura masih saja termenung. Munkin memikirkan si brengsek Uchiha.

"Besok pikirkanlah cara agar si brengsek Uchiha itu mengingatmu lagi ya." Ino berusaha menghibur sahabatnya pinkynya itu. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku memang sudah merencanakan sesuatu Pig. Aku akan berusaha sekuatku. Dalam dua minggu, aku akan mendekati Sasuke-kun dan membuat Sasuke-kun mengingatku lagi, tapi jika memang Sasuke-kun tidak mengingatku saat itulah aku akan menyerah." jelas Sakura. Ia akan menyerah pada waktunya.

Esoknya Sakura langsung mencari keberadaan Sasuke. 'Ah itu dia' batin Sakura. Sasuke sedang duduk sendirian di taman belakang kampus. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sasuke berada. Sasuke yang merasa pandangannya terhalang langsung menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghalangi pandangannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah menantang dan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibir manisnya.

"Kau menghalangi pandanganku Haruno." Sasuke mendesis tanda tak suka.

"Dengar Sasuke. Aku akan membuat kau mengingat diriku dan janji yang dulu pernah kau buat."

"Coba saja jika kau bisa. Jangan kecewa jika sampai nanti pun aku tidak akan pernah mengingatmu atau janji yang katamu pernah kubuat."

Ya, genderang perang telah berbunyi. Tinggal menunggu usaha Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke mengingatnya kembali. Seringai Sasuke tidak luntur dari parasnya walaupun Sakura sudah melenggang pergi.

"Akan ada permainan yang menarik."

oOo

perjuangan Sakura dimulai hari ini. Sakura membawa foto saat kelulusan di SMP dulu. Sakura berharap Sasuke dapat mengingat bahwa mereka sering bersama saat SMP.

"Apa?" Sasuke bingung ketika tiba-tiba Sakura menyerahkan sebuah album foto.

"Itu adalah album saat upacara kelulusan di Konoha Junior High School. Kau lihat saja, aku dan dirimu itu tidak pernah terpisahkan." Jelas Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjuk foto yang ada di album tersebut.

"Tidak penting. Kau bawa pulang saja benda berdebu seperti itu." Hei, sasuke bahkan belum melihatnya. Meliriknya pun tidak.

"Ayolah Sasuke, lihat dulu." Sakura memaksa Sasuke agar melihat foto-foto di album yang di bawa sakura itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau tidak berhak untuk memerintahku. Memangnya kau ini siapa, hah?" Sakura hanya menunduk sembari mendengarkan amukan Sasuke. Sakura sudah memprediksikan hal ini, maka dari itu ia pun sudah siap dengan segala hal yang akan diterimanya nanti. Mungkin saja hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari hal ini.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau melihatnya. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Jangan bosan ya." Sakura tersenyum manis padanya. Sepertinya hari-harinya di kampus tidak akan tenang jika ada gadis menyebalkan dan berisik seperti Haruno Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja di bentak oleh Sasuke. Juga melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini banyak sekali fans Sasuke yang menatap tajam padanya. Walaupun Sasuke itu mahasiswa baru sepertinya, tetapi Sasuke sudah mampu membuat orang-orang mengaguminya. Sasuke juga sepertinya sudah mempunya fans clubnya sendiri. Salahkan saja parasnya yang membuat para gadis berteriak girang, bahu yang bidang, badan yang atletis, otak yang cerdas, kekayaan yang melimpah, walaupun wajahnya itu terkesan angkuh dan pandangannya selalu dingin, tetapi hal itu tidak membuat para gadis itu mundur malahan mereka makin berteriak-teriak memuja Sasuke. Setiap orang pasti berubah. Begitupula Sasuke yang benar-benar berubah. Hanya rambut pantat ayam, pandangan yang dingin dan wajah yang angkuh saja yang tidak berubah. Sakura baru ingat hari ini ia tidak melihat Ino. Mungkin Ino tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini.

Dari hari kehari, Sakura semakin gencar untuk membuat Sasuke mengingatnya tetapi hasilnya selalu gagal. Sasuke malah semakin sering membentaknya. Sebenarnya hati Sakura sakit setiap menerima penolakan dari Sasuke, tetapi Sakura sudah janji pada diri sendiri dan sudah dengan lantang mengatakan renacananya pada Sasuke. Maka dari itu Sakura tidak akan menyerah hanya karena di bentak oleh Sasuke. Bukan hanya bentakan dari Sasuke yang diterima Sakura setiap hari, tetapi juga cacian dan perlakuan kasar dari para fans Sasuke. Sakura harus kuat sampai batas waktu yang telah ditentukannya. Tinggal tiga hari lagi. Jika sasuke masih tidak mengingatnya, maka Sakura akan menyerah 'kan?

Hari ini Sakura mencoba untuk membuat bekal dan juga membawa kotak yang selama ini ia simpan baik-baik. Kotak yang berisi hadiah-hadiah kecil dari Sasuke. Dulu Sasuke memang sering sekali memberikan hadiah kepada Sakura. Ya, dulu. Saat mereka di taman kanak-kanak.

"Hari ini apa yang kau bawa Sakura?" Sasuke menggeram. Dia menahan amarahnya sedari tadi. Sebenarnya tadi pagi Itachi—kakak Sasuke telah seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya. Padahal Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sekarang ditambah Haruno Sakura yang telah mengganggu paginya yang memang sudah buruk. Astaga, kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengganggu hidupku? Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Itu adalah bekal yang kubuat dan itu kotak rahasiaku." jelas Sakura masih tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Untuk apa kau memberikan benda tidak berguna ini untukku? Dan apa kau pikir aku akan memakan bekalmu ini? Dalam mimpimu, Haruno. Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Sasuke mebentaknya di hadapan banyak orang. Sekarang semua orang memandang Sakura sebagai gadis yang tidak tahu diri. Apalagi para fans Sasuke yang saat ini tengah terkiki geli melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Mereka menyumpah serapahi Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke melemparkan bekal yang dibuat Sakura, juga kotak yang selama ini Sakura jaga baik-baik. Bekal yang dibuat dengan susah payah oleh Sakura sekarang malah menjadi sampah yang berserakan di lantai. Untung saja kotak itu Sakura kunci.

"Berhenti menggangguku Haruno." Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura yang masih kaget dengan hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Ada orang yang menatap iba pada Sakura, ada yang cekikikan melihatnya, ada yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ada yang tersenyum mengejek. Batas waktunya adalah besok, Sakura harus bertaha hingga besok. Sakura lalu melenggang pergi dengan dagu yang sedikit diangkat.

oOo

Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti di depan ruang musik saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Sasuke. Bukan maksud Sakkura untuk menguping. Salahkan saja rasa penasarannya yang tinggi. Pintu ruang music itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Masih ada celah jika Sakura ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Teme, kemarin kau kejam sekali. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat kau melemparkan bekal yang ia buat? Sepertinya bekalnya enak." kalau tidak salah, pemuda itu adalah sahabat Sasuke yang selalu ada di samping Sauke. Naruto Uzumaki namanya. Ia sekelas dengan Sasuke. Sakura bahkan sampai menyelidiki daftar teman dekat Sasuke.

"Diamlah dobe, kemarin itu aku sedang kesal jadi aku lampiaskan saja padanya. Lagipula ia tidak berhenti menggangguku. Menyebalkan sekali." Sakura hanya menjadi pelampiasan saja. Sakura tersenyum miris. Jangankan untuk mengingatnya, mungkin sasuke saja tidak mau didekati Sakura.

"Sasuke apa kau benar-benar melupakan janji pada gadis itu? Aku pikir dia gadis baik-baik." Tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas. Sakura tahu namanya, Nara Shikamaru. Ia adalah peraih nilai tertinggi di angkatannya saat penerimaan siswa baru.

"Kau pikir aku ini amnesia? Tentu saja tidak. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku pura-pura tidak mengingatnya agar gadis itu jauh-jauh dariku. Lagipula janji itu dibuat saat aku lulus SMP dan karena dia memaksaku agar tinggal di Konoha waktu itu. Dia benar-benar gadis berisik dan menyebalkan. Aku membuat janji itu agar dia bisa diam." Sakura mendengar semuanya. Jadi yang ia lakukan selama ini sia-sia? Jadi hanya Sakura saja yang menjaga janji itu? Astaga ia benar-benar bodoh saat ini. Sakura bahkan menolak semua pemuda yang memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Memang janji apa yang kau buat teme?"

"Aku berjanji bahwa saat itu aku dan dia berpacaran dan tidak akan putus sebelum salah seorang dari kita menyatakan putus." Sasuke masih mengingatnya dengan jelas rupanya. Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Lalu, belum ada yang menyatakan putus kan? Baik kau maupun Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn. Mungkin besok. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya hari ini." Cukup sudah Sakura mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak membenci Sakura. Kemarin saja saat ia melempar bekal yang Sakura baut untuknya, ia merasa bersalah. Sakura gadis yang cantik dan pintar. Sasuke bangga akan hal itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Sasuke bisa saja memutuskan Sakura saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tetapi entah kenapa sebagian hatinya tidak rela jika ia tidak terikat hubungan apapun dengannya. Sasuke terlalu terbiasa dengan hubungan itu. Sasuke juga selama ini tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke tetap menjaga janji itu. Walau tadi ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan memutuskan Sakura besok, tetapi Sasuke tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Sakura, kelas akan segera dimulai sepuluh menit lagi lho." sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar sesorang memanggil nama Sakura. Ada berapa orang nama Sakura di kampus ini?

"Ah iya, aku hanya baru kembali dari toilet. Kau mau ke kelas juga kan Tenten?" jawab gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu. Sasuke mendengar suara itu. Suara khas yang dimiliki Sakura. Iya, Sakuranya. Kenapa Sakura ada disana? Apa ia mendengar semuanya? Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu dan menggesernya dengan kasar. Nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa. Apakah mereka pergi secepat itu? Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah saat ini. Mungkin ia akan meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Kenapa teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa tadi kau mendengar seseorang memanggil Sakura?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengarnya. Aku juga seperti melihat seorang gadis yang mengintip di balik pintu." Sasuke melirik tajam Shikamaru.

"Aku pikir itu tidak penting, jadi aku diam saja." Sambung shikamaru saat melihat tatapan tajam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok. Ah mungkin saja Sakura akan menganggunya lagi, saat itulah Sasuke akan menyeret Sakura ke taman belakang dan meminta maaf padanya. Ya, begitu saja.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Sakura ke kelasnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura yang berisik saat menceritakan teman-temannya. Hari ini Sasuke gelisah karena Haruno Sakura yang biasanya mengganggunya tidak datang ke kelasnya. Padahal Sasuke sudah menunggunya dari pagi. Pada awalnya hal ini sangat mengganggu Sakuke, mengingat Sasuke sangat benci dengan yang namanya orang berisik, kecuali Naruto. Sasuke sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa berteman baik dengan Naruto yang notabene termasuk orang yang berisik. Sekarang Sasuke malah merindukan celotehan Sakura. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kali. Ini sudah pukul sebelas dan Sakura belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak ada kelas. Ia bebas sampai jam dua nanti. Sasuke mencoba bertanya pada shikamaru yang saat ini sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Shikamaru."

"Hmm." Shikamaru bergumam tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hari ini Fakultas kedokteran ada kelas tidak?" tanya Sasuke, mungkin saja Sakura tidak datang karena sedang tidak ada kelas.

"Ada. Tadi pagi juga aku melihat Sakura. Ia sedang berbincang dengan pemuda berambut merah. Mungkin teman sekelasnya." Shikamaru tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang bersama pria berambut merah telah menyulut amarah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia harus marah karena hal ini. Mungkin besok ia harus menemui Sakura di kelasnya.

Baru kali ini Sasuke memasuki fakultas kedokteran. Ia benar-benar harus bertemu Sakura hari ini untuk memastikan apa yang Shikamaru soal Sakura. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Sakura. Mahasiswi di fakultas kedokteran benar-benar berbeda dengan fakultas lainnya. Jika di fakultas lainnya Sasuke mendapat sambutan teriakan girang dan pandangan memuja dari para mahasiswi. Di fakultas kedokteran ini sama sekali tidak ada mahasiswi yang peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Sasuke. Orang-orang di fakultas kedokteran memang berbeda. Mereka benar-benar serius dalam belajar. Sekarang Sasuke berada di depan kelas Sakura, berharap Sakura ada di kelas saat ini.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura. Apa ada Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh Sakura sedang ada urusan di—oh itu dia sedang berjalan kemari." tunjuk gadis bercepol dua itu. Sasuke mambalikkan badannya dan melihat Sakura sedang bersama pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu siapa? Kenapa harus dekat-dekat dengan Sakura?

"Sasuke, sedang apa disini? Mencari seseorang?" tanya Sakura.

"Mencarimu. Ayo ikut aku."

"Untuk apa? Aku ada urusan." Sasuke merengut tak suka. Sakura memang tidak berbohong soal urusannya. Ia harus memberikan penelitiannya kepada dosen yang bersangkutan.

"Kau ada urusan dengan dia? Setelah gagal mendekatiku, sekarang kau mendekati si rambut merah ini?" tunjuk Sasuke pada pemuda berambut merah yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya menagih janji. Janji itu harus ditepati. Kupikir kau benar-benar melupakannya, karena itulah aku mencoba untuk membuatmu mengingatnya. Ternyata kau hanya berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya. Harusnya kau berkata jujur dari awal. Aku tidak akan mendekatimu jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu olehku. Kau hanya membuat usahaku dan membuatku seperti gadis bodoh. Belum lagi para fansmu yang bisa mencakarku setiap saat. Jika tahu kau hanya berpura-pura, aku tidak mungkin tersiksa seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku malah berterima kasih padamu, aku jadi tahu bahwa kau benar-benar berubah dan aku tidak mengenalimu lagi. Jadi aku juga tidak usah berurusan lagi denganmu." Sasuke melongo. Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya hanya berpura-pura? Apa tadi? Fansnya menyakiti Sakura?

"Jadi kau benar-benar ada di depan kelasku beberapa hari yang lalu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau disakiti oleh fansku?"

"Untuk apa? Agar kau bisa menjadi _knight in shining armor_ ku, begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Aku harus mengumpulkan laporanku." sambung Sakura.

"Aku sudah ingat janji yang pernah kubuat. Kau tidak mah menagihnya lagi?" Sasuke sangat berharap jika Sakura masih menantikan janji itu.

"Kau memang mengingatnya dari awal Sasuke." Sakura menggulirkan matanya.

"Itu salahmu, karena kau berisik." Sakura melongo. Sasuke menyalahkannya?

"Kau menyalahkanku? Atas dasar apa? Kau yang salah, kenapa malah menyalahkanku?" Sakura benar-benar kesal saat ini. Sakura putuskan untuk pergi dari perdebatan yang tidak penting ini. Langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasukelah yang menarik lengannya.

"Ada apa lagi Sasuke? Ini sudah cukup bukan?"

"Dengar, kau masih ingat janji itu 'kan? Hubungan kita tidak akan putus sebelum salah seorang dari kita memutuskannya. Kita sama sekali belum memutuskan hubungan itu, maka dari itu kita masih berpacaran. Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan pria lain. Kau milikku. Ya, tidak boleh ada yang memilikimu selain aku. Mengerti? Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Sakura membatu. Itu pemaksaan. Itu perintah yang mutlak. Sakura mimpi apa? Saat Sakura ingin membantahnya, sosok Sasukr sudah tidak ada. Saat itulah ia sadar jika sedari tadi, banyak mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang memperhatikan mereka. Sakura merasa seperti orang terbodoh saat ini. Kenapa Sasuke senang sekali membuatnya menjadi merasa bodoh sih? Dia benar-benar senang sekaligus bingung. Jadi saat ini mereka resmi pacaran?

Sasuke

Awalnya aku beranggapan bahwa ia hanya seorang gadis yang berisik, tapi itulah yang membuatku rindu padanya. Gadis itu gadis yang istimewa bagiku. Walau pada awalnya aku benar-benar terganggu olehnya. Hampir saja aku kehilangan dia jika aku tidak cepat-cepat mengejarnya dan ya hasilnya aku tetap bersamanya.

Sakura

Saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia melupakan janji yang pernah ia buat, aku benar-benar sedih. Saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya pura-pura lupa, aku semakin sedih. Tapi sekarang tidak apa. Aku senang dengan keberadaannya. Walau akhirnya ia meminta-memaksaku untuk tidak melupakan janji itu. Itu sudah membuatku senang.

 _FIN_

 _Mind to RnR?_

a/n

Astagaaaa ini mepet banget serius. Jadwal kerja yang padet eh pas dateng ke rumah sibuk sama kerjaan rumah. Apa daya :( sebenernya dari dulu pengen banget bikin fic buat ngerayain BTC dan baru kesampean sekarang. Tadinya mau ngepublish lebih dari satu, apa daya bisanya cuman satu. Sebenernya udah bikin banyak draft *lirik draft* tapi yang selesai cuman ini. Ya semoga bisa menghibur deh. Aaaaah papah Sasuke yang tamvan tolong jangan tinggalkan anak dan istrimu lagi yaaaa :*


End file.
